Sumire Hanasaki
|katakana = 花咲 すみれ |romaji = Hanasaki Sumire |age = 12 |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = Dark Purple |eye color = Cyan |home = Saitama Prefecture |occupation = Idol, Student, Florist |song sang = Miracle Paradise |brand = Twinkle Ribbon (formerly after finding her own light), Fortune Party |manager = Furawa|birthday = November 1st|Zodiac = Scorpio|seiyuu = Kanae Itou}} Sumire Hanasaki is a calm and reserved idol who uses Fortune Party as her brand. Her song is Miracle Paradise formerly sang by iRis and her main Making Drama is Blooming Castle Garden. She will be voiced by Kanae Itou. She is one of Usagi Hishikawa's original characters and is the first one. Personality Sumire is a calm and polite girl but her fear of the dark and ghosts can get in the way of her personality. She loves flowers and usually speaks in the language of flowers. When she performs she usually lets the audience say some lyrics with her. Appearance As a Laala fan, she looks just like her but she normally wears her hair down when not in PriPara. Her coord is a recolor of the Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord made by herself. Coords Major *'Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord Floral Version' - a recolorment of Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord that she created herself. This became her casual coord even thou she uses Fortune Party. *'Rainbow-Colored Dream Coord' - her Moonrising Flowers unit coord designed by Sakura. *'Dolly Pink Cyalume Charm Coord' - her Cyalume change coord. Minor *'Check Fresh Idol Coord' - the coord she wore for her very first live. Idol Making Dramas *'Blooming Castle Garden' - her first performed Making Drama. Lives *'Sumire's Debut Live' - her debut live that occured in August 23, 2015. Relationships *'Laala Manaka' - Sumire is a Laala fan and tends to copy everything from her before but after finding out she must find her own light, she dyed her hair and her Cyalume Coord. She is still a fan of her though. *'Mikan Shiratama' - It was because of Mikan that she was inspired to be an idol that is herself. They both share a sisterly relationship and interest in angels. They're also part of a unit, Moonrising Flowers, with Mizuki, Shion and Mizu. *'Haruka Bokerdole' - Both are looking forward to perform together. She often approaches to her when needed questions. *'Mirai Tojo' - Both wanted to walk around the PriPara garden together. *'Hoshizora Mizuki' - both are in the unit called Moonrising Flowers with Shion and Mizu. *'Shion Todo' - both are in the unit called Moonrising Flowers with Mizuki and Mizu. Trivia *She usually gain crushes on boys who has the same surname as her. *Her catchphrase is Sumire on the flower field. *Her nickname is Mimi. *Her birthday falls in November 1. **She said to hate her birthday because its the Day of the Dead and she is afraid of ghosts. *Her favorite flower is the violet. *She is starting a new unit consisting of her, Mizuki, Shion and Mizu. (CLOSED) *Her admiration towards Laala is similar to Akari's relationship to Ichigo from Aikatsu. *She is the class valedictorian which in contrast to Usagi who wants to become salutitorian. Category:Fortune Party UsersCategory:Original Characters Category:Pop Idols Category:Idols Category:Usagi Kawausa HishikawaCategory:Academy Festival Category:Student